The present invention relates generally to a system and method for making a golf ball. In particular, the system and method relates to making golf ball dimples.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. For instance, a method of manufacturing golf balls involves forming dimples on the balls by placing the balls into hemispherical molds having protrusions corresponding to dimples, injecting cover material inside the molds, and applying heat and pressure to the ball. This method applies a coating and forms dimples on the surface of the golf ball. While this method works well, it requires a mold to be made. Accordingly, making prototypes of golf balls with different dimple patterns can be time consuming. It would be advantageous to be able to make dimples on the surface of a golf ball without using a mold. It would also be advantageous to be able to adjust existing dimples on golf balls.